Die Augen der Sklavin
by Murmel
Summary: Legolas ist mit seinem Freund Gimli auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith, als sie irrtümlich gefangen genommen werden. Doch schon bald müssen sie erkennen, welches Verbrechen unter dem Deckmantel der angeblichen Hilfe schlummert und versuchen das Unglück für die
1. Chapter 1

**Die Augen der Sklavin**

**Beta:** Die wundervolle Darkness-Chan. 3

**Genre:** Abenteuer, Romanze

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Personen und Orte entspringen nicht meiner Feder, sondern wurden von J.R.R. Tolkien in die Welt gesetzt. Dies ist eine fiktionale Geschichte, d.h. nichts was darin beschrieben wird ist jemals geschehen und auch die Personen, die meinen Gehirnwindungen entkommen sind, sind frei erfunden, deswegen sind Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen als rein zufällig anzusehen.

**Kurzbeschreibung:** Legolas ist mit seinem Freund Gimli auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith, als sie irrtümlich gefangen genommen werden. Doch schon bald müssen sie erkennen, welches Verbrechen unter dem Deckmantel der angeblichen Hilfe schlummert und versuchen das Unglück für die Betroffenen abzuwenden. Doch nicht jeder traut den neuen Verhältnissen…

_Kapitel 1 – Eine Reise mit ungewissem Ziel_

Es war ein herrlicher Morgen im Druadan-Wald. Legolas saß unter einem Baum und genoss den Frühling, der in seiner vollen Blüte stand. Sein Pferd Arod graste nah bei seinem Reiter. Doch plötzlich wurde die morgendliche Idylle durch laute Flüche unterbrochen, kurz bevor ein kleines rothaariges und stämmiges Wesen aus einem Busch hechtete. „Beim Barte Aules! Dieses Gestrüpp macht mir zu schaffen", brummte das Wesen und man erkannte bei näherem hinsehen, dass sich unter dem wallenden Haar und dem gleichartigen Bart das Gesicht eines Zwerges erkennen ließ. „Ach Gimli, das nennt man Wald, nicht Gestrüpp, _mellon nîn_ [1].", lachte der Elb, dessen Haare wie Gold im Sonnenschein glänzten. „Wie auch immer", grummelte der Zwerg weiter vor sich hin, „der Herr Elb täte gut daran sich nun zu erheben und uns weiter nach Gondor reiten zu lassen. Aragorn erwartet unser Kommen zum Geburtstag des kleinen Eldarion! Oder sollte das Gedächtnis des Herrn Elb etwa nachgelassen haben mit dem Alter?" Gimli lachte verschmitzt seinem langjährigen Freund zu, der gespielt pikiert eine Augenbraue hob. „Mir scheint, mein Alter macht sich weniger bemerkbar als deines, werter Freund, immerhin war ich es nicht, der über einen steifen Rücken klagte, als er sich vom Nachtlager erhob", gab der Elb zurück und lächelte den Zwerg warm an. „Pah!", stieß dieser aus, „ich hatte die Nacht auf einem Stein verbracht! Und außerdem habe ich mich gar nicht beklagt." Gimli, Gloins Sohn war zu stolz um zuzugeben, dass man auch ihm das Alter mittlerweile anmerkte. Einige Jahre waren vergangen, seit der Ring zerstört und der Frieden nach Mittelerde zurückgebracht wurde. Einige Jahre, in denen er mit seinem Freund Legolas die Gefilde durchstreift hatte, doch nur selten wurden sie in Kämpfe verwickelt, sodass seine Fähigkeiten mit der Axt wohl langsam einrosteten. Genauso wie seine Knochen. Mit einem letzten entrüsteten Schnauben wandte er sich vom Elb ab und sammelte seine Habseligkeiten ein. Der Mann vom Volk der Erstgeborenen erhob sich ebenfalls und trat lächelnd an sein Pferd heran. Kurze Zeit später war das ungleiche Paar aufgesessen und ritten erneut an den Ausläufen des Weißen Gebirges entlang in Richtung Gondor und seiner Hauptstadt Minas Tirith.

Als der Abend graute suchten sie einen geeigneten Platz zum Lagern und fanden diesen am Waldrand des Druadan-Waldes, den sie am nächsten Tage hinter sich lassen würden. Da Gimli als Zwerg sich nicht sehr wohl fühlte in den Wäldern, beschloss Legolas außerhalb zu bleiben und nur Schutz unter den ersten Baumkronen gegen aufkommenden Regen zu suchen. Der Himmel war dunkel und regenschwere Wolken zogen nur langsam über sie hinweg, dazu wehte ein frischer Wind, wie es in dieser Jahreszeit noch üblich war. Bald würde der Sommer anbrechen und damit Mittelerde wieder aufblühen lassen. Die Triebe der Bäume, die nun erste zarte Knospen entwickelten, würden in voller Blüte stehen und die Tierwelt würde aus den Verstecken kommen, die man sich für die harten Winter in diesem Teil Mittelerdes gesucht hatte. Legolas genoss die Ruhe, die die Natur mit sich brachte. Die beiden Gefährten hatten sich für den längeren Weg nach Minas Tirith und Gondor entschieden, da es Legolas verzehrte den Wald der Menschen zu sehen, den sein Freund Elessar Ghân-buri-Ghân und seinem Volk gegeben hatte. Viele wundersame Geschichten hatte er über diesen Wald vernommen, schöne, sowie solche die von Trauer erzählten.

Über diesen Gedanken schlief der Prinz des Großen Grünwaldes ein und nahm nicht wahr, dass ein dunkler Schatten sich über die zwei ungleichen Gefährten erhob. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich vollends und der Regeln prasselte durch das Blätterdach auf die Schlafenden nieder. Kaum waren die Schatten zu sehen, die am Waldrand von Baum zu Baum huschten, bis sie einen Kreis um den Zwerg und den Elb geschlossen hatten. Legolas erwachte, als er kalten Stahl an seinem Hals fühlte. Als sein Blick aufklarte sah er in die verhüllten Gesichter mehrerer Männer, von denen ihm einer ein Schwert an die Kehle hielt. Als er einen Blick zur Seite riskierte, sah er, dass es seinem Freund Gimli nicht besser ergangen war. Man hielt ihm eine Hand auf den Mund, sodass er nicht schreien und schimpfen konnte und er wurde gefesselt. Mit einem weiteren Seitenblick gewahrte Legolas, dass seine Waffen aus seiner Reichweite entfernt worden waren. Er dachte fieberhaft nach, doch er wusste nicht, wie er sich aus dieser Situation befreien und seinem Freund helfen konnte, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. So ließ auch er sich Fesseln und eine Augenbinde anlegen, bevor die Gruppe von Männern sie tiefer in den Wald führte, was ihm anhand der Luftveränderung klar wurde. Sie liefen eine gefühlte Ewigkeit ihren Angreifern nach, bevor ihnen die Augenbinden abgenommen wurden und Legolas trotz der Dunkelheit mit einem geübten Blick erkannte, dass sie den Druadan-Wald durchquert hatten. Vor ihnen lag das Weiße Gebirge und in die steil aufsteigende Felswand war ein mehrstöckiges Gebäude aus dem gleichen Gestein geschlagen worden. Legolas wollte sich seine Umgebung näher betrachten, doch bevor er die Chance hatte, hörte er ein Rascheln und vor ihnen stand nun eine Frau. Ihre Haare waren blond und fielen ihr gewellt über die Schultern. Ihre Augen waren stechend blau und ihre Figur schlank. Sie trug ein langes helles Gewand, was im Mondlicht fast silbern wirkte. „Wir haben also Besuch", sagte sie und lächelte dabei kalt.

[1] mellon nîn - mein Freund


	2. Chapter 2

**Die Augen der Sklavin**

_Kapitel 2 – Der Schein trügt_

Legolas betrachtete die Frau vor ihm genauer, sie war schätzungsweise in ihren dreißiger Jahren, was man ihr aber kaum anmerkte. Nur ihre Augen, die die beiden Gefährten kühl und abschätzend musterten, zeugten von ihrem Alter. „Herrin", versuchte Legolas einen höflichen Vorstoß, doch sie wies ihn an, zu schweigen. An den Mann, der Gimli festhielt gewandt, sagte sie: „Bring sie rein, Harad, ich möchte nicht, dass die Mädchen sie sehen." Der Angesprochene tat wie ihm geheißen und brachte die Freunde in das Haus, wo er sie unzählige Gänge entlang und einige Treppen auf und ab führte, bis sie in einem Kaminzimmer standen. Dort saß bereits die blonde Frau, die die Anführerin dieser Bande zu sein schien. „Ihr wolltet vorhin etwas sagen, Herr Elb. Was ist es, dass Euch auf der Seele liegt?", fragte die Menschenfrau mit einem leicht spöttisch klingendem Unterton. Legolas hatte sich seine Worte auf dem Weg hierher gut überlegt, denn sie konnten über das Schicksal seines Freundes und auch über sein eigenes entscheiden.

„Mein Name ist Legolas Thranduilion und dies ist mein Freund Gimli, Gloins Sohn. Wir waren auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith, als Eure Männer uns aufgriffen. Wir sind uns keines Vergehens bewusst, hättet Ihr die Güte uns aufzuklären, warum wir gefangen gehalten werden?", sprach er bestimmt, aber höflich. Die Frau vor ihm runzelte die Stirn und besah sich die Gefangenen näher, sie hatte sich vorher nicht über das eigenartige Paar gewundert, dass allein durch die Wildnis streifte. Doch nun fielen ihr die vielen Geschichten ein, die diese zwei Freunde beschrieben und sie schluckte hart. _Das konnte ihr Untergang sein_, dachte sie, _wenn ich sie nicht sofort frei lasse_. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft, während sie versuchte nach außen hin einen neutralen Eindruck zu machen. Was, wenn diese zwei ihren Plan durchkreuzen würden? Das konnte sie sich nicht leisten, also tat sie das einzige, was ihr in diesem Moment möglich war: Sie versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von sich fortzulocken. Erschrocken schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund und sah die Helden des Ringkrieges mit großen Augen an. „Harad! Wie konntest du dich nur so täuschen. Verzeiht, eure Hoheit, mein Diener hat Euch verwechselt.", sagte sie aufgeregt und begann die Fesseln der beiden zu lösen. Harad wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu, der ihn verstummen ließ. Dummer Mensch, dachte sie und als sie die Gefährten befreit hatte, bat sie vielmals um Entschuldigung und bot ihnen gemütliche Sessel an.

„Ihr müsst wissen", begann sie dann, „dass hier seit einigen Tagen zwei Vagabunden herumstreunen und den Mädchen dieser Schule Angst bereitet haben. Ich habe meine Männer angewiesen jeden der ihnen verdächtig vorkommt, zu mir zu bringen. Ich weiß nicht, was in sie gefahren ist, dass sie von Euch dachten, Ihr wäret Streuner. Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung. Oh, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, mein Name ist _Meril_ [1] und ich leite diese Schule." Legolas war über die plötzliche Freundlichkeit der Lady sehr überrascht, doch sein Wort wog in Gondor viel, da er ein Freund des Königs war, und so wunderte er sich nicht länger darüber, dass man ihnen sofort glauben geschenkt hatte. Doch eins schien ihm unklar und er sprach die Menschenfrau gleich darauf an. „Was für eine Schule ist dies hier? Sie ist auf keiner Karte eingezeichnet." „Oh, ihr habt Recht. Wir leben hier sehr abgeschieden und bekommen nur wenig Besuch, aber ich glaube, dass so die Konzentration der Mädchen nicht auf etwas anderes gelenkt wird. Dies hier ist eine Schule für Hofdamen und Zofen, ihr müsst wissen, ich war selbst einmal eine Zofe eines Fürsten von Gondor. Er verliebte sich in mich und wenig später heirateten wir. Viele Mädchen träumen von diesem Schicksal, deswegen kommen sie hierher und erwerben in der Ausbildung ein Empfehlungsschreiben unserer Schule an die Herrenhäuser Gondors. Es gab nie Beschwerden über die Mädchen, die ich ausgebildet habe und mittlerweile hat meine Schule eine gewisse Berühmtheit erlangt. Aber bitte, das interessiert Euch sicherlich nicht. Möchtet ihr etwas essen? Möchtet ihr Wein, Wasser oder etwas anderes? Ich vergesse über meinen Stolz auf die Mädchen doch noch Euch angemessen zu verpflegen", meinte Meril erschrocken und wies die Männer an, den Raum zu verlassen und Getränke und Speisen zu holen. Noch bevor einer der Freunde etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Meril schon weiter. „Ich möchte Euch anbieten, dass Ihr hier übernachtet. Für die Strapazen, die Ihr meinetwegen erleiden musstet, möchte ich Euch entschädigen, auch wenn es nicht viel ist, was ich tun kann." Sie sah die Gefährten auffordernd an und diese willigten ein.

Als Gimli und Legolas auf dem Weg zu den Hütten waren, die man ihnen zugewiesen hatte, unterhielten sie sich leise miteinander. „Ich traue dieser Frau und ihren Handlangern nicht", brummte Gimli. „_Aie_, _mellon nîn_[2], ich verstehe deinen Bedenken. Auch mich plagen Furcht und Unsicherheit. Hoffen wir, dass dies nur Trug ist", antwortete Legolas nachdenklich. Da jeder eine kleine Hütte für sich hatte, verabschiedeten sich die Freunde voneinander und jeder ging seinen Bedürfnissen nach. Gimli sank sofort ins Bett und sein Schnarchen war noch nebenan zu hören, wo Legolas die Hütte genauer betrachtete. Der Wohnraum war heimelig eingerichtet, es gab ein großes Bett, das am Fenster stand, einen Kleiderschrank und eine Chaiselongue, die zum Ruhen einlud. Doch nach ruhen war dem Waldelben nicht zumute, noch immer fühlte er Gefahr wie einen sachten Schleier über sich und seinem Freund liegen. So wachte er bis zum Morgen grauen, bis er das Rumpeln des Zwerges hörte und hinaustrat um seinen Freund zu begrüßen. Am Vormittag war es ruhig in der Schule, doch gegen Mittag wurde ihnen von zwei jungen Mädchen, die noch keine fünfzehn Sommer zählten, ein Mahl gebracht, was sie dankend zu sich nahmen. Der Unterricht der Schule schien vorbei zu sein, denn immer mehr junge Mädchen fanden sich auf der Wiese zwischen der Schule und den Hütten. Sie tanzten und sangen, einige davon waren recht leicht bekleidet und hier und da sah man eine junge Brust hervor blitzen. „Mir scheint diese Schule bildet noch ganz andere Berufe aus", brummte der Zwerg, als er eines dieser jungen Mädchen entdeckte. „Was ist dagegen einzuwenden, wenn die Mädchen ihre Herren bezirzen wollen, bedenke, mellon nîn[2], dass sie alle hoffen von reichen Edelmännern geehelicht zu werden." Der Zwerg blickte den Elben erstaunt an, doch dieser stieß ihm scherzhaft in die Seite. „Es ist nicht an uns zu urteilen, Freund Zwerg, was immer hier vor sich geht wird mit rechten Dingen geschehen", fügte er dann an. Und doch fiel auch Legolas auf, dass nahe dem Waldrand die Männer von Meril verborgen standen und die Schülerinnen beaufsichtigten.

Kaum, dass er sich darüber hätte wundern können, kamen einige Mädchen schüchtern auf die zwei Männer zu. Sie warfen sich ihnen zu Füßen und flüsterten zu ihnen, doch so durcheinander, dass selbst Legolas nichts verstehen konnte. Er half dem Mädchen, was ihm am nächsten lag, auf und sah sie an. „Wie kann ich Euch helfen?", fragte er höflich und sah Hoffnung in den verweinten Augen aufkeimen. „Befreit uns, Herr! Bitte! Wir möchten zurück zu unseren Familien!", schluchzte sie und drängte sich nah an den Elben, der nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. Die junge Frau schluchzte immer lauter und zitterte am ganzen Körper, also nahm sich der Elb ihrer an und hüllte sie in eine schützende Umarmung. „Er wird euch nicht helfen, was glaubt ihr eigentlich?", hörte er eine Frauenstimme hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte, erblickte er ein weiteres Mädchen, dass jedoch nicht so aufgewühlt schien, wie die anderen. Sie hatte schulterlanges, braunes Haar und eine zierliche Statur, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt den wesentlich größeren Legolas aus ihren braunen Augen abweisend anzufunkeln. „Er ist einer der Sklavenhändler, so wie jeder andere Mann der hierher kommt. Oder habt ihr das vergessen? Er verkauft euch an irgendwelche Bauernhöfe oder widerliche Männer. Und was euch euer Gejammer einbringt, wisst ihr ja bereits, oder habt ihr die Schläge vergessen? Aber was sage ich, betet ihn an, auf dass er euch bei der Tyrannin anklagt und ihr wieder Prügel bekommt. Irgendwann werdet auch ihr einsehen, dass die einzigen, denen ihr hier vertrauen könnt, ihr selbst seid", damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und lief davon. „Bitte vergebt ihr, Herr, sie weiß nicht, wer Ihr seid. Bitte helft uns!", flehten die anderen wiederum. Er sah das Mädchen, welches er immer noch im Arm hielt, fragend an. „Stimmt es, dass ihr Sklaven seid? Ist das hier nicht eine Schule?" „Ja, Herr, wir sind Sklaven. Wir lernen hier unseren Herren zu gehorchen. In jeder Hinsicht", flüsterte sie und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, kam Meril heran und fragte, was passiert wäre. „Dieses Mädchen hier ist gefallen und hat sich am Knie verletzt. Würdet ihr die Güte haben sie zu versorgen, MyLady?", log Legolas. „Natürlich, mein Herr, ich hoffe sie ist Euch nicht zur Last gefallen.", erwiderte Meril und zog das Mädchen am Arm aus der Umarmung des Elben. „Keineswegs, es ist wundervoll hier. Sagt, wäre es möglich noch einige Tage zu bleiben?" Meril war perplex, der Elb wollte bleiben? Das konnte gefährlich werden, dachte sie, nickte aber um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. „Bleibt solange ihr wollt, werte Herren", damit führte sie das Mädchen fort und auch die anderen zerstreuten sich.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns?", empörte sich der Zwerg, als sie außer Hörweite der Wachen und der Lady waren. „Gimli, hier ist Seltsames am Werk. Ich muss wissen, was hier gespielt wird und wenn es wahr sein sollte, was das Mädchen gesagt hat, muss Elessar davon erfahren!", redete der Elb auf ihn ein. „Ja, da hast du fürwahr Recht, aber dieser Ort ist mir unheimlich, aber vor allem dieses Weib!", erwiderte der Zwerg. Legolas drückte Gimli zur Bestätigung die Schulter. Es wurde Zeit die Geschehnisse im Druadan-Wald aufzudecken.

[1] Meril – Rose

[2] mellon nîn – Mein Freund


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 – Die Würde nicht verlieren

Elanors Kopf schmerzte als sie erwachte und nur langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit. Sie war nicht zum ersten Mal im Kerker des Sklavenlagers gefangen, doch sie war sich sicher, dies würde das letzte Mal sein, dass sie die kahle, modrige Steinwand ansah, die sich ihr gegenüber erstreckte. Sie wusste um die Ursache der Schmerzen, die bei jeder Bewegung ihren Körper durchzuckten und auch der Grund für ihren Aufenthalt hier, war ihr bewusst. Sie hatte den Elben und seinen zwergischen Begleiter beleidigt, beides waren wohl Sklavenhändler. War sie schon früher hier gewesen, weil sie im Unterricht unaufmerksam gewesen war oder weil sich ihr Wille durch Schläge nicht brechen ließ, so würde jedoch dieses Mal niemand kommen und sie wieder ins Tageslicht holen. Ihr Vergehen war zu schwer, als dass sie um Gnade hätte flehen können, was ihr auf brausender Charakter ihr auch gar nicht ermöglichte. Sie würde in Würde sterben und ihren Eltern, die von den Verbrechern ermordet worden waren, als sie sie holten, alle Ehre bereiten. Sie hatte in den beinahe fünf Jahren, die sie nun gefangen war, nicht einmal ihre Haltung verloren, ihr Gang war noch aufrecht, ihr Wille stark und feurig wie eh und je. Dies war ihr Versprechen an die Valar gewesen, als sie in ihrer ersten Nacht hier zu ihnen gebetet hatte. Sie hatte versprochen, nie ihre Würde einzubüßen, wenn die Valar sie nur von weiteren Unglücken verschonten. Die Götter taten nicht, wie von ihnen erfleht und trotzdem gab Elanor nie auf. Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen den kühlen, feuchten Stein sinken und schloss die Augen, bereit den Tod zu empfangen.

Derweil machte Legolas sich in seiner Hütte für den beginnenden Tag bereit. Doch seine Gedanken schweiften stets zu dem Mädchen, das ihn und Gimli am vorigen Tag so verbittert angesehen hatte. Sie war zu Stolz um Hilfe zu erbitten, außerdem hielt sie ihn für einen Sklavenhändler! Die Valar mochten ihm gnädig sein, wenn er jemals einem wandelnden Wesen auf Arda so etwas antun könnte. Er schüttelte abermals den Kopf darüber und knöpfte seine Tunika zu. Er hatte die Nacht nur leicht geruht, immer wachsam, ob nicht Gefahr von den Männern Merils ausging, doch niemand traute sich ihnen zu nahe zu kommen und Legolas dankte den höheren Mächten dafür. Als er gerade fertig war, klopfte es an der Tür der Hütte und da er keine Gefahr spürte, bat er die Person herein. Es war ein junges Mädchen, keines derer, die gestern zu ihm gekommen waren. Sie trug ein langes, dunkelrotes Kleid, das selbst für gondorianische Verhältnisse schlicht geschnitten war. Um ihre Taille lag ein schmaler Gürtel, der dem Sack-ähnlichen Kleid eine Form verlieh. Das Mädchen blieb verwundert stehen und blickte den Elben aus großen, schüchternen Augen an. Elwen hatte von der Schönheit der Elben gehört, doch niemals hatte sie sich vorstellen können, einmal einen so makellosen Mann zu treffen. Legolas bemerkte die Scheu des Mädchens und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Was kann ich für Euch tun?", fragte er höflich und als das Mädchen begriff, dass er mit ihr sprach, warf sie sich vor ihm, in einer Verbeugung, nieder, drückte die Hände flach, als ein Zeichen der Unterwürfigkeit auf den Boden und senkte den Kopf. „Verzeiht Herr", flüsterte sie beschämt und auf Legolas Stirn wuchs eine steile Falte heran. Diese Menschenmädchen schienen ihn für ein Monster oder einen Messias zu halten, so wie sie ihn und Gimli behandelten. Er beugte sich zu der blonden jungen Frau hernieder, ergriff ihre Hände an denen er sie hochzog und ihr einen Platz auf der Chaiselounge anbot. „Um was geht es?", versuchte er dem Mädchen die Scheu zu nehmen und Elwen begann langsam zu erzählen. „Es geht um Elanor, ich meine das Mädchen, was Euch gestern verspottet hat. Oh Herr, verzeiht mir meine Bitte, aber Elanor hat keinen bösen Charakter, sie ist nur misstrauisch gegenüber jedem Fremden. Die Herrin hat sie in den Kerker gesperrt, weil sie Euch beleidigt hat. Als ich heute Morgen hinunter ging, gab sie schon keine Klopfzeichen mehr. Die Herrin hat verboten ihr Wasser oder ein Mahl zu bringen, sie wird sie dort sterben lassen." Zum Ende hin, waren ihr die Worte immer hastiger entwichen und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. „Herr, Bitte! Ich weiß, sie hat Euch großes Unrecht angetan, aber bitte, lasst sie nicht den Tod erleiden!"

Legolas legte die Hände auf die Schultern des Mädchens gelegt und versuchte den Schwall von Tränen, der ihrer Erzählung gefolgt war, durch seinen Trost abebben zu lassen. „Natürlich werden mein Freund Gimli und ich Eurer Freundin helfen, doch sagt mir erst einmal Euren Namen", forderte er sie sanft auf. „Elwen", brachte das blonde Mädchen heraus und sah ihn aus indigofarbenen Augen an. „Gut, Elwen, beruhigt Euch und kehrt zu eurer Arbeit zurück. Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, um Euch zu helfen, doch bis der Zeitpunkt der Rettung gekommen ist, dürft ihr so wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wie möglich." Legolas lächelte sie an und drückte ihre Schultern noch mal, bevor er das aufgelöste Mädchen zur Tür brachte und sie verabschiedete. Wieder allein dachte er darüber nach, was soeben geschehen war und welch raue Bestrafungen in diesem Hause galten.

Nachdem er Gimli von den morgendlichen Begebenheiten erzählt hatte, machte er sich auf um Lady Meril zu ersuchen, obwohl ihm der Titel Lady mittlerweile kaum mehr passend erschien. Er fand sie in dem Kaminzimmer, wo sie ihre erste Unterredung geführt hatten und sie schien überrascht ihn zu sehen. „Eure Hoheit, welche Freude Euch zu sehen. Wie kann ich Euch helfen?", fragte sie höflich. „Es geht um das Mädchen von gestern, welches meine Ehre verletzte.", antwortete er ernst. „Ich wünsche es für mich zu haben und ihr eine gerechte Strafe zukommen zu lassen" Meril runzelte die Stirn, woher wusste der Elb? „Ich verstehe nicht, was ihr meint, Herr…", begann sie, doch Legolas Gesicht, welches nun nah an ihrem verweilte, ließ sie Stocken geraten. „Ihr wisst, wie ich es meine, MyLady. Ich bin nicht blind und mir ist sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass dies hier keine Schule ist.", flüsterte er und seine Bewegungen erinnerten stark an die einer Raubkatze, die ihre Beute umkreist. Meril schluckte hart und fragte dann: „Seit wann halten Elben denn Diener? Ich dachte dies wäre schon lange vor König Elessars Thronbesteigung unterbunden worden." Legolas fixierte sie mit seinen nachtblauen Augen und ein Lächeln huschte um seine Lippen. „Ich bin jemand, der an alten Traditionen festhält, MyLady", hauchte er und fügte dann in ernsterem Ton zu: „Was ist nun? Laut Gondors Recht steht mir die Bestrafung der Rebellin zu." Meril schluckte ihren Ärger hinunter und willigte ein, ihm das Mädchen nach Sonnenuntergang in seine Hütte zu bringen.

Elanor wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden vergangen waren, seit sie erwacht war. Ab und an hörte sie durch die Luftschlitze die Stimmen der anderen Mädchen und ihre eiligen Schritte auf den Gängen über ihr. Man schien ihr fehlen nicht zu bemerken und wenn man es doch tat, dann schwieg man darüber. Nur Elwen, die in den vergangenen Jahren ihre Freundin geworden war, war kurz nachdem sie erwacht war, hinunter gekommen und hatte an der Tür geklopft. Doch sie war zu schwach gewesen um die Zeichen zu erwidern und nach einiger Zeit war die Freundin wieder gegangen, wahrscheinlich in dem Glauben sie wäre bereits tot. Vielleicht war Elanor das auch, sie konnte es nicht sagen. Das einzige was sie spürte waren Schmerzen und um sie herum herrschte allumfassende Dunkelheit. Doch dann plötzlich hörte sie jemanden die Treppe hinunter eilen und einen Schlüssel, der das Schloss fand und die Tür öffnete. Licht fiel durch den Spalt in der Tür und Elanor blinzelte mehrmals um etwas sehen zu können. Was sie erkannte war ihre Henkerin, die mit einem seltsam unzufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht über ihr stand. „Steh auf, du Miststück", schimpfte Meril und zog sie am Arm auf die Füße. „Der Elb wird die Strafe über dich verhängen und wage es ihn nochmals zu beleidigen und dir droht der sichere Tod!", warnte sie die Sklavenhändlerin und schubste sie vor sich her in die kalte Nachtluft hinaus. Elanors Knie zitterten von den Schmerzen und sie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Ihre Besitzerin störte das wenig, sie trieb sie unnachgiebig vorwärts, notfalls unterstützte sie Elanors Bemühungen mit einem Schlag in den Rücken, wodurch Elanor nicht nur einmal auf den Boden sank. Noch bevor sie die Hütten erreichten, öffnete der Elb die Tür und ein warmer Lichtstrahl fiel nach draußen. Er dankte Meril für ihre Fürsorge und bat Elanor dann hinein, die gehorchte, da weitere Schläge sie wohl umgebracht hätten. Legolas war erschüttert über den Zustand des Mädchens, denn auch ohne die dunkel unterlaufenen Stellen gesehen zu haben, wusste er, dass ihr Körper davon übersät war. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, weswegen er sie bat sich zu setzen. Sie kam seiner Aufforderung dankbar nach und versuchte ihre Atmung und den Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Legolas seufzte, das Mädchen was er am vorigen Tage kennen gelernt hatte, war zwar rabiat und frech gewesen, doch es hatte ihm wesentlich besser gefallen als das zusammengesunkene Häufchen Elend, dass nun in seiner Hütte saß. „Legt Euch hin und zieht eurer Kleid aus", forderte er sie auf, um ihre Wunden versorgen zu können. Als der Schock darüber, zu was er sie aufgefordert hatte, verblasste, sprudelte ihr Stolz erneut in ihr hoch. „Ich mag eine Dienerin sein, aber eine Hure bin ich ganz bestimmt nicht", empörte sie sich und blickte ihm dabei fest in die Augen.

Legolas war erstaunt, nicht nur darüber, was sie von ihm dachte, dass er mit ihr zu tun gedachte, sondern vor allem über den Mut den sie aufbrachte, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Auch wenn sie ihre ganze verbleibende Kraft aufgebracht hätte, wäre sie ihm um Weiten unterlegen gewesen, doch ihr Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit in diesem Unglück nicht die Würde zu verlieren, war bemerkenswert. Er brachte der Menschenfrau große Bewunderung dafür entgegen und es galt, sie von seiner Tugend und Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen.

~tbc~


	4. Chapter 4

Die Augen der Sklaven

Kapitel 4 – Vertraue dem Fremden

Legolas stand am Fenster und betrachtete den Sonnenaufgang im Druadan-Wald. Mit einem Seitenblick auf das Bett, bemerkte er, dass das Mädchen immer noch friedlich schlief. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er gebraucht hatte um sie von seiner Aufrichtigkeit und seinen wohlwollenden Beweggründen zu überzeugen, doch irgendwann, es muss schon späte Nacht gewesen sein, hatte sie sein Angebot, im Bett zu nächtigen, angenommen, während er sich mit der zweiten Schlafgelegenheit im Raum zufrieden gegeben hatte. Nach dieser unruhigen Nacht, die von der Sorge um das Mädchen geprägt war, verlangte es ihn nach frischer Luft und dem Duft des Waldes, also versicherte er sich ein letztes Mal, dass keine Gefahr drohte und verließ dann die Hütte. Als er kurz darauf zurück kam, fand er die junge Frau Tee kochend und die Stube säubernd vor. Sie schien noch immer ungeheure Schmerzen zu haben, doch ging verbissen ihrer Arbeit nach. „Was denkt Ihr was Ihr da tut?", fragte Legolas halb schockiert, halb belustigt. „Eure Stube in Ordnung halten und Frühstück bereiten", gab sie zurück, ohne ihn anzusehen, so als ob es das natürlichste der Welt wäre.

„Setzt Euch, bitte, Ihr müsst Euch ausruhen", versuchte er sie umzustimmen, doch sie schüttelte nur vehement den Kopf. „Ich habe gesagt, setz dich!", sagte Legolas bestimmend, nahm ihr den Besen aus der Hand und drückte sie auf die Sitzgelegenheit hinunter. Elanor sah ihn erstaunt an, nicht nur, dass er zu einer direkten Anrede gewechselt war, sondern dass er sie so vehement vom Arbeiten abhielt. Etwas sanfter setzte der Elb nun hinzu: „Ich möchte, dass du dich ausruhst, _firieth_ [1], hörst du? Ich kann meine Stube alleine bereiten und ein Mahl werde ich auch zubereiten können." „Wieso habt ihr mich dann her geholt?", fragte Elanor überrascht. „Was soll ich tun, wenn nicht Euch dienen. Den Dienst an Euch verweigere ich." Der Elb schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf und packte sie bei den Schultern. „Du sollst mir nicht dienen. Ich möchte dich und die anderen befreien, Elanor, und dafür musst du mir vertrauen. Du kennst dich hier aus, kennst die Rhythmen des Tages, die Mädchen und die Lady besser, als ich es je könnte. Wenn wir von hier fliehen möchten, müssen wir zusammenarbeiten. Wir müssen alle täuschen, damit wir genug Zeit zur Flucht haben, denn wir sind wenige die den Waffen fähig sind und umso mehr bedürfen unserer Hilfe."

Das leuchtete dem Mädchen ein und sie beobachtete stumm, wie der Elb alle Arbeiten erledigte, die eigentlich ihr zugefallen wären, während sie sich schonen musste. Sogar ein Frühstück reichte er ihr und behandelte sie freundlich, obgleich ihr Misstrauen ihm gleich einem kalten Schwall Wasser immerzu ins Gesicht geschleudert wurde.

Es waren fast zwei Tage vergangen und sie hatte sich gut erholt, sodass sie wieder ohne Schmerzen stehen und gehen konnte, nur das Bücken fiel ihr noch schwer, als Legolas begann ihr von seinem Plan zu berichten. So sehr sie dem Fremden auch misstraute, so bewunderte sie ihn doch für die Genialität seines Plans. Die Aufgabe den Plan an die anderen Mädchen weiterzugeben, war Elanor zugefallen, so machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Haus um neue Lebensmittel zu besorgen, denn sie wusste, dass Elwen an diesem Tage Küchendienst hatte. Keiner der Wachen hielt sie auf, als sie mit gesenktem Blick durch die Flure eilte und dann in den Keller zur Vorratskammer ging. Dort nahm sie sich getrocknetes Fleisch, Obst, Wein und einige Kleinigkeiten, die dem Zwergen sicherlich köstlich munden würde, und verstaute sie in ihrem großen Korb, nur um dann hinauf zu eilen und unter dem Vorwand noch ein Laib Brot zu benötigen, die Küche zu betreten. Elanor wehte der Geruch von frisch gebackenem Brot, einem dicken Eintopf und die Hitze des Ofens ins Gesicht, doch mit einem schnellen Blick erkannte sie, dass Elwen am Spültisch stand und ein Wächter sie dabei beaufsichtigte. Elanor griff in ein Regal rechts von ihr und packte einen großen Laib Brot in den Korb, dann gesellte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin und nahm auch noch einige Teller mit. Als einer jener ihr aus den Händen glitt und am Boden zerschellte, fluchte die Wache lauthals. „Ich werde kurz hinaus gehen, wehe ihr verschwindet! Und wenn ich zurück komme sind die Scherben fort.", schimpfte er und ging dann hinaus. Nun war es an der Zeit Elwen in den Plan ein zu weihen, den Legolas und Gimli geschmiedet hatten.

Am gleichen Tag ging der Elb mit dem Naugrim zusammen, mit dem er den Plan abermals besprochen hatte, zu der Sklavenhändlerin und forderte ein Schwert für seine Dienerin ein. „Wofür braucht sie ein Schwert?", hatte Meril ganz erschrocken erwidert. „Wir Elben pflegen unsere Sklaven nicht nur für den Haushalt einzusetzen, sondern auch für den Kampf, MyLady. Und ich schliefe nachts sicherer, wenn ich weiß, dass Elanor mich in der Gefahr verteidigen könnte.", antwortete der Elb charmant. „Wenn sie Euch nicht im Schlaf ermeucheln würde", gab die Menschenfrau zu bedenken, doch da schaltete sich der Zwerg ein: „Dieses Mädchen ist meinem Freund so hörig, sie würde jedes seiner Haare einzeln anbeten." Das entsprach nun nicht ganz dem, was der Elb sich an Bekräftigung erhofft hatte, aber es reichte um die grausame Person dazu zu bringen, ein Schwert aus ihrer Waffenkammer zu holen und es den Freunden zu übergeben. Als Elanor das schlichte Schwert in den Händen hielt und einige Male durch die Luft schwang, überrollte sie die Erinnerung an ihre Familie und die Schwertübungen mit ihrem Vater. Sie musste sich setzen und brach in Tränen aus, was die Gefährten in Unverständnis verharren ließ. „Was hast du denn, Mädchen?", fragte der Zwerg verwirrt, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass sie nicht darüber reden mochte. So ließen die Freunde sie allein und erst spät am Abend kam Legolas zurück. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie schlafen würde, doch sie lag nur stumm im Bett und das Schwert neben ihr. Auf ihren Wangen waren noch die Bahnen ihrer getrockneten Tränen zu sehen und ihre Augen waren starr zur Decke gerichtet. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ans Bett. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", fragte er einfühlsam, denn das Mädchen schien weit fort mit ihren Gedanken zu sein. Wie erwartet schreckte sie bei seinen Worten hoch, wischte sich über die Wangen und setzte sich auf. „Entschuldigt bitte", murmelte sie und stand auf, um das Schwert sicher zu verstauen. „Wenn du mir sagst, was dich bedrückt, kann ich dir vielleicht helfen", redete er weiter auf sie ein.

Das schien die junge Frau zur Einsicht zu bringen, denn sie wandte sich zu ihm um und setzte sich zögerlich wieder aufs Bett. „Als ich gerade den 15. Winter erreicht hatte, lehrte mich mein Vater den Schwertkampf. Er war ein Dúnadan und dies war seine Bedingung, dass ich ihn auf seinen Reisen begleiten durfte. Doch bevor es dazu kam, kamen sie und holten mich fort. Meine Eltern, in dem ehrbaren Wunsch mich zu verteidigen, starben am selben Tag. Als ich die Hand um den Schwertknauf legte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich, selbst wenn die Flucht gelingen würde, alleine sein werde." Während sie sprach, hatte sie ihre Hände angestarrt, als könnten sie ihr die Geschichte erzählen, die sie niemals in ihrem Leben vergessen würden, doch jetzt, wo sie geendet hatte, sah sie den Elben in die Augen und bemerkte den Schleier von Trauer der über seinem schönen Gesicht lag. Legolas legte seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie sacht. „Es tut mir Leid, was dir und deiner Familie geschehen ist, doch du wirst nicht allein sein. Wenn du möchtest, begleite mich und Gimli nach Minas Tirith, Elessar weiß eine gute Magd immer zu schätzen", versuchte der Elb sie zu trösten, doch als er sie ansah, versank er in den braunen Tiefen ihrer Augen. Auch Elanor merkte, wie sie sich im Anblick des schönen Mannes verlor, räusperte sich und stand rasch auf. „Nun, dann will ich Euch von meinen Fähigkeiten überzeugen, damit Ihr ein gutes Arbeitszeugnis an den König ausstellen könnt." Damit fing sie wieder an die Stube zu kehren und alles ordentlich her zu richten. Legolas hingegen blieb auf dem Hocker sitzen und versuchte den Anblick ihre Augen zu vergessen, die sich wie feurige Glut in seine Seele gebrannt hatten.

Am nächsten Tag erschien Meril um zu fragen, ob alles nach den Wünschen der Herren war und als sie Elanor fröhlich pfeifend die Wohnstube des Zwergen fegen sah, war sie doch mehr als irritiert. Der Elb hatte augenscheinlich vergessen, sie für das Vergehen zu bestrafen, doch als sie ihn darauf ansprach, versicherte er ihr, dass sie genug bestraft wäre. „Sagt, MyLady, auf unserer Reise sahen wir wilde Pferde durch den Wald streunen, wer ist der Besitzer dieser edlen Rösser?", fragte Legolas, all seinen Charme einbringend. „Sie sind wild, wer sie fangen kann, der darf sie mit seinem Brandzeichen versehen.", antwortete die blonde Frau. „_Aie_, Elanor", rief er das Mädchen zu sich, die auch sogleich kam. „Fang dir ein Pferd, damit du auf der Reise in den Düsterwald nicht laufen musst!", wies er sie an und Elanor nickte scheinbar ergeben. „Ihr wollt sie mitnehmen?", fragte Meril schockiert, als das Mädchen mit einem Seil in den Wald geeilt war. „Ihr gabt sie mir als Eigentum und ich pflege mein Eigentum mit mir zu führen, was also Eure Frage betrifft: Ja, das tue ich.", räumte der Prinz ein. „Wann werden die Herren denn abreisen?", wollte die Sklavenhändlerin wissen, denn langsam schien der Elb es zu bunt mit ihr zu Treiben. Das Mädchen lebte wie eine Prinzessin bei ihm, war Disziplin los und verlottert, denn augenscheinlich teilten sie ein Bett, so vertraut wie sie waren. „Morgen", antwortete der Elb freundlich und ging dann wieder in seine Behausung, wo er sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

Kaum eine Stunde später Elanor mit einer sandfarbenen, prächtigen Stute zu ihrem ‚Herrn' zurück, der sie für ihren guten Fang lobte. Das Pferd war nicht sehr wild und ließ sich daher problemlos reiten. Als die beiden in dieser Nacht schlafen gingen, sprachen sie sich gegenseitig Mut zu, denn kaum, dass die Sonne aufging, würde der Tag der Flucht gekommen sein.

[1] firieth – sterbliche Frau


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5 – Die Flucht

Legolas weckte Elanor beim ersten Licht des neuen Tages und die Menschenfrau war sofort hellwach und bereit, den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, den sie entwickelt hatten. Alle Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen und Elanor zog sich mit großer Sorgfalt Reisekleidung an, überprüfte mehrmals die Befestigung ihres Schwertes, bevor sie sich lächelnd zu Legolas um wand. Dieser lächelte und geleitete sie mit den Worten „Komm, _baneth _[1], es wird Zeit" hinaus. Dort stand bereits Gimli und hielt die sandfarbene Stute Elanors an den Zügeln, die aus einen einfachen Seil gefertigt waren. Meril kam von der Schule herüber geeilt um ihre Gäste _endlich_ zu verabschieden. Sie unterhielt sich nochmals mit den Herren und Elanor begann die von der aufgehenden Sonne beschienenen Stockwerke des Hauses zu zählen, ganz so, wie sie es mit Elwen verabredet hatte. Bisher musste alles geklappt haben, der Wächter der Waffenkammer war unbemerkt von den Mädchen überwältigt worden, denn sonst würde Meril nicht so ruhig wirken.

Als Elanor bei drei angekommen waren, gab sie Legolas ein sachtes Zeichen, bevor sie ihr Schwert zog und es Meril an die Kehle drückte. Der Zwerg stellte sich schützend vor das Mädchen und Legolas begann die herannahenden Wachen mit Pfeilen zu töten. Die Sklavinnen, welche Waffen führen konnten, hatten sich jene aus der Waffenkammer genommen und führten nun das Heer der Mädchen an, dass aus dem Haus heraus zu fließen schien. Auch Elwen war unter ihnen, doch war sie zu scheu eine Waffe zu ergreifen und hatte sich deshalb eine Bratpfanne aus der Küche gegriffen um sie, wie sie es beim Wächter der Waffenkammer getan hatte, den Feinden über den Schädel zu ziehen.

Die wenigen Männer, die Meril um sich geschart hatte um die verschüchterten Mädchen zu beaufsichtigen, waren schnell besiegt und die, die noch nicht verletzt am Boden lagen, flohen in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Elanor drückte noch immer die Klinge an Merils Hals, die zwar noch ebenso geschockt war, doch die ihre widerspenstigste Sklavin nicht einfach so gehen lassen wollte. „Was glaubst du, was dich erwartet, wenn du diesen Wald verlässt, Mädchen? So ein junges, schwaches Ding kann nicht alleine überleben. Und deinen Eltern war der Tod lieber, als ihr Geld für dich herzugeben", flüsterte sie bösartig. Elanor wollte verhindern, dass die Worte ihr in die Seele sickerten, doch es gelang ihr nicht und Tränen vernebelten ihre Sicht. „Du lügst!", kreischte sie und wollte der Sklavenhändlerin schon den Kopf abschlagen, als Legolas sie sacht zurück hielt. „Geh mit Gimli und den anderen, _gwilwileth nîn_ [2], ich kümmere mich um sie.", beruhigte er sie, während er sie von der blonden Frau fort zog und sie in Gimlis Obhut übergab.

„Ich wusste, dass Ihr mich nicht sterben lassen würdet", sagte Meril. „Nein, das tue ich nicht, denn dann wäre ich nicht besser als Ihr. Doch seid gewarnt, Ihr seid nicht mehr willkommen in den freien Ländern der Menschen, Elben und Zwerge und sollte doch noch jemals einer Euer Antlitz gewahr werden, so hat er das Recht Euch zu töten.", antwortete der Elb und wandte sich zum gehen. Meril lächelte triumphierend, denn sie hatte um die Nachgiebigkeit des Elben gewusst. Lautlos beugte sie sich um das Schwert eines ihrer gefallenen Männer zu ergreifen und war im Begriff es dem Elben in den Rücken zu rammen, als sie den Einschlag eines Pfeils in ihrer Brust spürte und erschrocken aufschrie. Legolas wirbelte herum, sah welche Tat das grausame Weib geplant hatte und sah sich dann nach dem Schützen um. Elanor kam zwischen den Bäumen hervor galoppiert und hielt den Bogen noch in der Hand, bereit das elende Lebewesen nochmals mit einem Pfeil zu durchbohren. Die Stute kam neben Legolas zum stehen, der atemlos zu dem Mädchen hoch starrte. „Du hast mich gerettet.", flüsterte er, als er erkannte, welche Gefahr über ihm geschwebt hatte. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Doch nun lasst uns fliehen, eine Reiterschar nähert sich und die Mädchen sind verschreckt.", erwiderte Elanor, Legolas bestieg ebenfalls das Pferd und gemeinsam verließen sie die Lichtung, die für viele Mädchen ein Ort voller Schrecken gewesen war.

Als sie den Wald durchquert hatten, sahen sie auch schon die Reiter, die sich ihnen näherten. Mit seinen elbischen Fähigkeiten entdeckte er Aragorn, der an der Spitze des Trupps ritt. Auch er schien ihn schon gesehen zu haben, denn die Reiter hielten direkt auf sie zu. „_Mae govannen, mellon_ [3]", rief Legolas, als Aragorn mit seinem Hengst vor ihm zum stehen kam, „du kommst, wie immer zur rechten Zeit!" Der König besah sich das Gesicht seines elbischen Freundes näher und entdeckte den letzten Rest von dunklen Schatten auf Legolas Gesicht, die jedoch verblassten, sobald er lächelte. „Was ist passiert?", forderte Elessar in einem etwas zu harschen Ton zu erfahren, bevor er ab stieg und sich vor den zwei Männern aufbaute. Gimli begann von ihrer Reise, der Gefangennahme und dem Plan zur Flucht zu erzählen und als er geendet hatte, fand sich Bewunderung aber vor allem Erstaunen und Wut auf dem Gesicht des ehemaligen Waldläufers. „Ein Sklavenlager mitten im Druadan-Wald? Das ist nicht möglich. Und die Damen die hier sind, das sind alles Gefangene gewesen? Wie können dem Herrn des Waldes so gewaltige, dunkle Machenschaften entgehen?", fragte Aragorn fassungslos. Sie schlugen ihr Lager auf und die Weiße Garde, angeführt von Gimli, Gloins Sohn, zog aus um die verbliebenen Verbrecher zu verhaften. Aragorn ritt mit ein paar Männern in das Dorf der Waldmenschen um deren Anführer Ghân-buri-Ghân von den Geschehnissen zu unterrichten und ihm die Gefangenen zu übergeben.

Als er zurückkehrte, saßen die zwei Freunde mit einigen Mädchen, die sich entschlossen hatten mit nach Minas Tirith zu gehen und dort um Arbeit zu bitten, um ein Lagerfeuer. „So hatte dein Vater also Recht, mellon, dass du in Gefahr schwebtest.", zog Streicher seinen Freund auf und mit einem Seitenblick auf das Mädchen, dass neben dem Elb hockte, fügte er hinzu: „Und nicht nur scharfe Klingen waren es, die dich gefangen hielten." Legolas stutzte, als er das hörte. „Mein Vater ist in Gondor?", fragte er ungläubig. „Er hatte sich spontan entschlossen einen Regierungsbesuch in Minas Tirith abzuhalten und wollte den Feierlichkeiten beiwohnen, als er jedoch hörte, du seiest noch nicht angekommen, bat er mich nach dir zu suchen. Und ich eilte dir entgegen um die Sorgen um den einzigen Sohn des Herrn unter Eiche und Buche zu zerstreuen." Da bemerkte Legolas, wie seltsam Aragorn die Frau an seiner Seite ansah und erinnerte sich seiner Manieren. „Oh, entschuldige, mein Freund. Dies ist Elanor, ihr Vater war ein Dúnadan. Lange Jahre brachte sie in der Gefangenschaft der Verbrecher zu. Sie half den Fluchtplan zu verwirklichen."

„Es freut mich sehr Euch kennen zu lernen, Elanor, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihr meinem Freund das Leben gerettet habt", begrüßte er die Frau, die ihm freundlich zunickte. _Und ihm sein Herz gestohlen hast_, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu und verbarg ein Lächeln. Aragorn besah sich die weiteren Mädchen und war erstaunt, wie viel Mut sie aufgebracht hatten mit Legolas zu kämpfen. „Mir scheint, du könntest auch eine Reihe Küken in den Krieg führen, mein Freund. Nur was hielt dich so lange auf?", murmelte er leise und die Augen des Elben blitzten auf. „Sicherlich waren deine Absichten edelmütig, nichts anderes erwarte ich von dir", fuhr er verschmitzt fort und die Ohren des Mädchens und des Elben färbten sich rötlich. „Du hast mir wohl noch eine Geschichte zu erzählen, mellon nîn.", lächelte Aragorn und Gimli stimmte ihm zu. _Dieser Elb!,_ dachte der Naugrim, doch lächelte, als er das Funkeln in den Augen des Mädchens sah.

Die Freude darüber, Gimli und Legolas wohlbehalten und sicher zu wissen, war groß bei den Bewohnern der Zitadelle, als sie in Minas Tirith einzogen. Legolas umarmte seinen Vater lächelnd und bat ihn um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen, denn er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, der für sein Volk entscheidend sein würde. Wenig später saßen Vater und Sohn in dem großzügigen Wohnraum des Gemachs des Älteren. „Was hast du auf dem Herzen, mein Sohn?", fragte Thranduil und versuchte seinem Sohn den Weg zu ebnen um das auszudrücken, um das er selbst schon längst wusste. Er hatte das Mädchen gesehen, dass neben seinem Sohn geritten war und wie die beiden sich angelächelt hatten. Sie war eine Schönheit ihres Volkes und als Mann konnte er verstehen, warum sein Sohn sich in sie verliebt hatte. Doch als Vater blieb ihm nur die Trauer, dass sein Sohn an ihrem Tod dahin schwinden würde. „Ich habe mich verliebt, Ada", fing sein Sohn an ihm zu erzählen und der König hörte die Geschichte, die seinem Sohn in der Spanne eines Menschenlebens das Leben kosten würde. Als er geendet hatte, wartete Legolas auf die Reaktion seines Vaters, auch wenn er schon wusste, was dieser sagen würde. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht, als Thranduil seufzte. „_I vess fair_. [4] Du weißt, dass du ihren Tod nicht überleben wirst und sie lebt an unserem Zeitmaß gemessen nur noch einen Wimpernschlag. Die Welt um dich herum wird verblassen, so wie sie es für mich tat, als deine Mutter starb. Bist du dir deiner Gefühle sicher?", fragte der König ein letztes Mal. „_Aie_", antwortete Legolas entschlossen. „Nun, dann sollt ihr meinen Segen haben!", antwortete der König. „_Gen hannon_ [5], Ada!" Nun eilte Legolas aus dem Gemach um dem Mädchen, das noch immer glaubte als Magd am Hofe Elessars zu dienen, seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

~tbc~

[1] baneth – Schönheit

[2] gwilwileth nîn – mein Schmetterling

[3] Mae govannen, mellon – Sei gegrüßt, mein Freund

[4] I vess fair – Die Frau ist sterblich.

[5] Gen hannon – Ich danke dir.

Hier sollte nun nach Ansicht von Julie, der die Story gewidmet ist, eine schmalzig triefende und abgrundtief kitschige Liebesszene stehen. Ich weigerte mich dies zu tun und nun bekommt ihr mal eine Geschichte ohne schmachtende Elben. Grund ist vor allem der, dass ich während der Ausarbeitung dieses Kapitels gerade bei Dazwischen Kapitel 12 beendet hatte und wahrlich keine nackten Männer und schnulzigen Elben mehr sehen konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

_Epilog_

Legolas, der Prinz des großen Grünwaldes, stand am Fenster seines Hauses in Süd-Ithilien. Doch sein Blick galt nur vereinzelt dem, was in der neu gegründeten Siedlung von Menschen und Elben passierte, vielmehr erinnerte er sich an dem Tag, als er seine geliebte Frau kennen lernte. Als sie ihn mit abschätzenden Blicken maß und ihr Stolz ihr den Blick auf die Wahrheit verwehrte, sie sich verliebten und aus den Fängen von Sklavenhändlern flohen. All dies war nun Jahre her und seine geliebte Elanor hatte ihm zwei wundervolle Kinder geschenkt, ein Mädchen namens Argaldis, die von allen Männern im Dorf für ihre Schönheit und ihren Edelmut bewundert wurden und einen stürmischen Sohn, der den Namen Baradir trug. Beide entwuchsen langsam den Kinderschuhen und Legolas erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er sich für dieses Leben entschieden hatte.

Sie hatte vor ihm auf dem Bett gesessen und die Tränen waren gerade auf ihren Wangen getrocknet. Er hatte ihr nur Trost spenden wollen, doch dann hatte er zum ersten Mal in die Augen der Sklavin geschaut, in die braunen Tiefen in denen er nun jeden Morgen und Abend versank, wenn sie sich nebeneinander zur Ruhe legten. Er genoss die Ruhe, die ihre Augen ausstrahlten, das Funkeln, dass nur er sehen konnte und die tiefe Zuneigung in ihnen, die aus Dankbarkeit für ihre Rettung entstanden war. Keine _elleth_ [1] hätte jemals schöner sein können, als seine geliebte Menschenfrau.

Plötzlich huschte sie durch sein getrübtes Blickfeld, als sie hinter ihrem Sohn her jagte, der wieder einmal ihre Handarbeitsnadeln gestohlen hatte. Freudig eilte er nach draußen. „Elanor", rief er und seine Frau kam lächelnd angelaufen. Sie war älter geworden, erste schmale Fältchen umschmeichelten ihre Augen und das erste zarte Grau durch webte ihre dunkle Haarpracht, doch für ihn war sie so schön, wie am ersten Tag „Meine geliebte Elanor", wisperte er und nahm sie in den Arm. Niemals hätte er sich ein anderes Leben als dieses gewünscht.

~Ende~

[1] elleth – Elbenmädchen

So, nun ist diese kurze Fanfic, die eigentlich nur ein Ficlet hätte werden sollen, beendet. Einen speziellen Dank an meine liebe Beta Darkness-Chan, die mich tatkräftig bei dieser FF unterstützt hat. Und natürlich an alle, die diese kurze Geschichte gelesen haben.


End file.
